Love Songs
by Miuky-chan
Summary: Coleção de Song-shots. ------------- *Anywhere* On Tenten e Neji estão apaixonados. Ele é o principe, enquanto ela é a empregada. Para ficarem juntos Neji devera fazer uma escolha qu mudara suas vidas.----
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Songs**_

Oi pessoal! Bem aqui estou eu com um projeto meio maluco. Bem essa é uma coleção de song-shots. Então, eu espero que a cada semana tenha uma nova.

O tema vai ser Love Songs. Aquelas músicas românticas que fazem nosso coração bater mais forte.

Itachi: Gastou agora hein?!

Miuky: Cala a boca! Estou falando sobre minha fic!

Itachi: Fazendo o jabá né?

Miuky: Ta! É isso mesmo! Agora seja bonzinho e de o fora daqui!

Itachi: Já fui...

Bem... Como eu estava dizendo... Espero que gostem...

Digam o que acharam mandem reviews...

Ah... E quem quiser mandar sua Love Song... Eu prometo que vou _**tentar**_ fazer uma fic sobre ela, ok?

-**Digam o casal (Por favor, só: Neji/Tenten ou Sakura/Sasuke ok?)**

**-Falem também sobre como quer que ela seja (mais romance mais comédia...)**

Mandem reviews!

Mandem reviews!

Espero que tenham gostado da idéia!

Beijos!

_Miuky-chan..._


	2. One Boy One Girl

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi um dia será meu.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**One Boy One Girl – Collin Raye"**

"**He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said**

_Ele finalmente cedeu à namorada do amigo quando ela falou_

**"There's someone you should meet."**

_"Tem alguém que deve conhecer."_

**At a crowded restaurant way 'cross town,**

_Numa restaurante lotada no outro lado da cidade,_

_  
_**He waited impatiently.**

_Ele esperou impacientamente."_

**Flashback**

- Você devia conhecê-la.

- E porque eu faria isso? – retruquei

- Ela é uma garota legal, Neji.

- Olha Hinata, eu não estou interessado ok?

- Para com isso Neji! – falou Naruto entrando na conversa. - A Tenten é muito legal. E é bonita também.

- Não me importo. Não quero conhecer ninguém.

-Vai ficar solteiro pro resto da vida?

- Claro que não.

- Então... Só converse com ela.

- Se eu fizer isso vocês vão parar de insistir?

- Sim! – falaram os dois juntos.

-Então tudo bem. Diga para sua amiga que eu irei conhecê-la.

**Fim do Flashback**

Eu já estava esperando há vinte minutos. Porque eu havia feito isso? Porque eu estava esperando uma pessoa que eu nunca havia visto antes?

Hinata e Naruto estavam insistindo há muito tempo. Era sempre a mesma coisa: "Neji tem alguém que deve conhecer". O nome dela era Tenten. Um nome um tanto incomum. Os dois, Hinata e Naruto, queria que encontrasse com ela e quem sabe comecasse um relacionamento. De tanto os dois falarem e falarem eu acabei concordando. Se eu não gostasse dela era só levantar e ir embora. Simples.

Mas onde ela estava? Eu havia marcado às 8:00 hora em um ótimo restaurante. Eu era uma pessoa muito pontual, havia chegado até mais cedo. Então eu vi a porta se abrindo e e uma pessoa entrou.

"**She walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared.**

_E__la entrou, encontraram olhos, e se arregalaram._

**And right there and then, everyone else disappeared,**

_E bem aí naquela hora, todo mundo desapareceu.__"_

Ela entrou e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Nesse momento tudo sumiu. Todas as pessoas aminha volta sumiram e só ela existia. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dela.

Eu nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém. Já havia conhecido várias garotas mas nenhuma era igual a ela. Nenhuma havia feito meu coração bater mais forte e minha boca ficar seca.

Eu respirei fundo e me levantei e fiz sinal para ela se aproximar. Com passos curtos ela se aproximou da mesa e se sentou ainda olhando para mim. Eu me sentei também e tentei organizar os pensamentos. Coisa que estava sendo bem dificil...

"**But one boy, and one girl,**

_Exceto um menino, e uma menina_

**Two hearts beating wildly.**

_Dois corações batendo fortemente._

**To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.**

_Dizer suavemente, foi amor à primeira vista._

**He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away**

_Ele sorriu, ela sorriu, e sabiam logo_

**That this was the day they'd waited for all their lives.**

_Que esse era o dia que esperavam pela vida inteira._

**And for a moment the whole world**

_E por um momento o mundo inteiro_

**Revolved around one boy and one girl.**

_Girava em torno de um menino e uma menina.__"_

Ela sorriu timidamente e se recostou na cadeira.

-Então... –começou ela. –Você deve ser o Neji.

-Sim, sou eu. E você deve ser a Tenten.

-Certo. –disse ela rindo. – Então a Hinata também conheseguiu convencer você...

-Ela insistiu muito. Eu já não aguentava mais.

-Foi o mesmo comigo. Ela falava em você a todo momento...

Tenten ficou quieta por um momento e ficou olhando para suas mãos. Olhei para ela e meu coração falhou algumas batidas. Não era tão bonita como algumas garotas que eu já havia saido. Mas havia algo nela que fazia meu coração,tido com duro e frio, querer sair do peito. Talvez fossem seus cabelos castanhos que caiam pelos seus ombros e costas. Talvez fossem seus olhos cor de chocolate tão meigos. Eu não sabia ao certo o que era. Mas fosse o que fosse havia feitoeu me apaixonar por ela. À primeira vista.

-Está arrependido de ter vindo? –perguntou ainda olhando para as mãos.

-Claro que não. E você?

-Definitivamente não. – riu ela. –Vai ser divertido.

- Eu espero que sim.

Ela sorriu e eu também sorri. Por um momento todo o mundo parou e soube que esse era o momento por qual eu sempre esperei.

"**In no time at all they were standing there, in the front of a little church,**

_Passou pouco tempo e todos estavam lá em pé, em frente de uma igrejinha._

**Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words.**

_Entre os amigos e família deles, repetindo aquelas palavras sagaradas_.

**Preacher said, "Son kiss your bride" and he raised her veil.**

_Pastor falou, "Filho beija sua esposa" e ele levantou o véu dela_

**And like the night they met, time just stood still**

_E que nem a noite que se conheceram, tempo apenas parou.__"_

Não passou muito tempo e eu estava em uma pequena igreja esperando por Tenten. Não havia porque esperar. Eu a amava e queria ficar para sempre do seu lado. Ela havia concordado prontamente quando eu a pedi. Talvez eu deva agradecer ao Naruto...

**Flashback**

Hinata havia nos convidado para jantar em sua casa. Tenten achou a idéia ótima e me obrigou a ir. Estavamos todos sentados à mesa.

-E aí Neji. –começou Naruto. – Como estão vocês dois?

-Muito bem.

-Eu fico muito feliz!

-Que bom...

-Então... Quando você vai pedi-la em casamento?

Tenten começou a tossir e a ficar vermelha. Eu estava mais vermelho ainda.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não pode ficar enrolando a Tenten assim.

-Eu não estou enrolando ela.

-Claro que está! Eu pedi a Hinata em casamento dois meses depois que começamos a namorar.

-E demorou dois anos para ela aceitar...

-Pelo menos eu pedi e fiquei insistindo!

-Naruto. –falou Tenten – Está tudo bem.

-Não está não! Se você continuar assim Neji você vai acabar perdendo ela.

-Do que você está falando?

-Naruto cale a boca! – falou Hinata.

-Estou falando de Kankuro.

-Quem é Kankuro?

-Não é ninguém. –sussurou Tenten. –É um ex-namorado.

-Ele ainda gosta dela. – disse Naruto. – Que sabe ele não apareça por aí.

-Ele que se atreva a tocar na minha Tenten!

-Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!- continuou Naruto

-E vou fazer.

Me virei para ficar na frente de Tenten e tirei uma caixinha do bolso. Ela arregalou os olhos e novamente começou a tossir.

-Tenten... Eu ia esperar para fazer isso em um lugar mais romântico, mas acho que esse é o melhor momento.

Ela me olhou eu vi uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Respirei profundamente e continuei:

-Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Eu não consigo ver meu futuro sem você. Tenten... –falei pegando sua mão.- Eu te amo mais que a minha vida. Quer se casar comigo?

Ela apertou os lábios e sorriu.

-Eu te amo Neji. E é claro que quero me casar com você.

-Isso mesmo! – falou Naruto batendo palmas. – Finalmente você fez algo certo.

Eu apenas ri. Ele tinha razão.

**Fim do Flashback**

O pastor continuou falando e eu olhei ao redor. Todos nossos amigos estavam lá. E nossas familias também.

-Neji? Está me ouvindo? –perguntou o pastor

-Sim estou.

-Você aceita Mitsashi Tenten como sua legítima esposa?

-Aceito.

-E você Tenten? Aceita Hyuuga Neji como seu seu legítimo esposo?

-Aceito.

-Muito bem. Pelo poder invistido a mim eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Me aproximei e levantei o véu dela. Olhei nos seus olhos e o tempo parou.

-Te amo. –falei

-Eu também.- respondeu ela baixinho.

Segurei seu rosto e a beijei. Ouvi todos aplaudindo. Mas isso não importava agora, porque naquele momento só nós dois existiamos.

"**For one boy, and one girl,**

_Por um menino, uma menina_

**Two hearts beating wildly.**

_Dois corações batend__o fortemente_

**To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.**

_Dizer suavemente, foi amor à primeira vista._

**He smiled, and she smiled, and they knew right away**

_Ele sorriu, e ela sorriu, e eles sabiam logo_

_  
_**that this was the day they'd waited for all their lives.**

_Que esse era o dia que esperavam pela vida inteira_

**For a moment the whole world**

_Pois por um momento o mundo inteiro_

**Revolved around one boy and one girl**

_Girava em torno de um menino e uma menina."_

Segurei a mão de Tenten e fui até onde Naruto e Hinata estavam. Ele sorriram e vieram ao nossso encontro.

-Foi lindo. -disse Hinata .

-Parabéns Neji. –falou Naruto- Conseguiu um partidão.

-Obrigado Naruto.

-Não fica feliz por ter me ouvido?

-Claro que sim.

-Se não fosse por nós você nunca teria conhecido a Tenten.

-Eu tenho que concordar com isso.

-Muito bem! Eu estou com fome! Vem Hinata.

Naruto saiu arrastando Hinata e eu olhei para Tenten.

-Certas coisas nunca mudam... –murmurei fazendo-a rir.

"**He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and smiled**

_Ele segurava a mão dela quando o médico levantou os olhos e sorriu_

**"Congratulations. Twins..."**

_"Parabéns. Gêmeos..." "_

-Neji... Quer ficar calmo? –falou Naruto.

-Calmo? Como você quer que eu fique calmo?

-Vem Neji. - disse Hinata se aproximando. –Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Porque está demorando tanto?

-Filhos demoram a nascer. É normal, não se preocupe.

-Isso mesmo papai fique calminho. –riu Naruto.

-Eu vou matar você.

Continuei andando de um lado para outro. Finalmente havia chegado a hora. Finalmente nosso filho, ou filha, ia nascer.

Fui até a porta e vi o médico vindo ao meu encontro.

-Pode vir comigo Sr. Hyuuga?

-Está tudo bem?

-Está. –disse ele sorrindo. –Ela quer você por perto.

Segui o médico e fui até a sala onde Tenten estava. Vesti uma roupa que o doutor me deu e entrei.

-Já nasceu? –perguntei me aproximando de Tenten e segurando sua mão.

O médico se aproximou e sorriu nos olhando.

-Parabéns. São gêmeos.

-Ge... Gêmeos?

-Isso! Parabéns papai.

-Onde estão?

-Aqui.

Olhei para trás e vi uma enfermeira segurando dois bebês. Um embrulhado em uma manta azul e outro em uma manta rosa. Ela entregou o menino para Tenten que o beijou longamente. Eu peguei a menina no colo e fiquei olhando para seu rostinho. Era linda. Beijei-a e me aproximei de Tenten.

-São tão lindos. –disse ela.

-E como...

-Eu sempre esperei por esse momento.

-Eu esperei por você desde que eu nasci.

-Exagerado...

Ela riu e apertou minha mão. Nunca me senti tão feliz como me senti naquele momento. Agora eu era completo.

"**One boy, one girl.**

_Um menino, uma menina_

_  
_**Two hearts beating wildly.**

Dois corações batendo fortemente

**To put it mildly it was love at first sight.**

_Dizer suavemente, foi amor à primeira vista._

**He smiled, and she smiled,**

_Ele sorriu, e ela sorriu,_

**and they knew right away**

_e eles sabiam logo_

**that this was the day they'd waited for all their lives.**

_Que esse era o dia que esperavam pela vida inteira_

O sol já começava a se por. Tenten estava do meu lado mexendo no meu cabelo.

-Você adora fazer isso não? –perguntei

-Fazer o quê?

-Mexer no meu cabelo.

-Quem mandou você ter um cabelo tão bonito...

-Bem que você gosta.

Ela riu e se aproximou me beijando nos lábios. Eu segurei seu rosto e retribui.

-Papai. –chamou uma vozinha perto de mim.

Me virei e vi Kathy sentada segurando meus joelhos. Ela estava com o cabelo castanho-chocolate preso por um fita vermelha e olhava para mim com seus grandes olhos perolados.

-Que foi Kathy?

-Tô com fome.

-Eu também. – falou Dave sentando do meu lado. O cabelo preto estava todo bagunçado e olhinhos cor de chocolate brilhavam. O tempo passa muito rapido. Os dois já estavam com quatro anos.

-Muito bem. Eu vou fazer um lanchinho para vocês.

-Não mamãe. –falou Kathy – Você tem que ficar quietinha.

-É. –continuou Dave.- Tem que descansar. Senão nosso irmãozinho vai se machucar.

Tenten riu e se levantou.

-Está tudo bem. Seu irmãozinho está bem seguro. –disse ela segurando a barriga de sete meses.

-Papai. –chamou Dave.

-O que foi Dave?

-É um menino ou menina?

-Eu não sei.

-Eu prefiro menina.-falou Kathy.

-Eu prefiro menino.-falou Dave.

-Quem sabe sejam os dois...

-Legal!-disseramos dois juntos.

-Vão brincar. Daqui a pouco eu os chamo.

Ele sairam correndo e eu me levantei indo até onde Tenten estava arrumando os lanches. Ainda continuava linda como no primeiro dia.

-Como está se sentindo?-perguntei colocando a mão na sua barriga.

-Estou bem. Quem sabe sejam gêmeos...

-Meu Deus! Seria ótimo!

-Eu estou tão feliz Neji. Eu nem posso imaginar que está tudo tão bem.

-Eu estou feliz por ter aceitado conhecer você.

-Eu também...

Eu me aproximei e a abracei. Pude sentir seu coração fortemente. Depois desse anos eu ainda a amava como da primeira vez.

-Eu amo você Tenten.

-Também te amo Neji.

Beijei seus lábios profundamente. Tudo havia dado certo. E ainda tanto o que fazer... Ás tudo parecia confuso e incerto. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu tinha feito a coisa certa e seria feliz por todo a vida....

**And for a moment the whole world**

_Pois por um momento o mundo inteiro_

**Revolved around one boy and one girl.**

_Girava em torno de um menino e uma menina__."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Essa ficou grande! _

_É um pouco mais dificil escrever na visão do Neji..._

_Essa música é muito bonita gente. Procurem ela para ouvir gente!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Essa é primeira Love Song para vocês._

_Mandem reviews ok??? _

_Mandem sugestões, criticas construtivas e o que quiserem._

_Beijos! _

_Miuky-chan..._


	3. Anywhere

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas um dia o Itachi será meu.

**Obs.: **_**Escutem a música enquanto lêem**_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anywhere – Evanescence**

"**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me**

_Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo_

**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free**

_E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre_

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**

_Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço_

**And at sweet night, you are my own**

_e que em uma doce noite você é só meu._

**Take my hand**

_Pegue minha mão."_

Entrei no salão com passos lentos. Ninguém olhou para mim. Porque olhariam? Eu era só a empregada do castelo. Não era importante. Aproximei-me da rainha e fiquei do seu lado.

- Minha senhora? –falei baixinho.

-Sim Tenten? –perguntou ela olhando para mim com seus olhos perolados. Os mesmos olhos da pessoa que eu amava.

-Seu chá. – falei estendendo uma xícara toda trabalhada em desenhos dourados.

-Obrigada. Faça um favor para mim.

-O que desejar senhora.

-Chame o príncipe. Eu e o rei precisamos ter uma séria conversa com ele.

-Com sua licença. –curvei-me e sai do salão.

Enquanto eu subia as escadas, em direção aos aposentos do príncipe, fiquei me perguntando o que os reis queriam falar com ele. Algo relacionado à passagem da coroa? Um calafrio passou pela minha espinha ao pensar nisso. Para que ele fosse coroado rei, ele teria que se casar. E não suportaria vê-lo se casando com uma princesa...

Aproximei-me da porta e bati.

-Com licença príncipe Neji. –falei. – A rainha deseja lhe falar...

A porta se abriu e eu entrei ficando encostada à parede olhando para ele. Como sempre ele estava lindo. Seus cabelos escuros estavam soltos e seus olhos perolados olhavam fixamente para mim.

-Ela está esperando vossa alteza.

-Eu já pedi para não me chamar assim. – disse ele se aproximando.

-Eu sei... Mas eu... Devo chamá-lo assim.

-Quero que me chame de Neji. Apenas Neji.

-Mas...

-Nada de mais. Deve fazer o que eu mandar.

-Sim senh... Neji. – disse abaixando minha cabeça.

Senti-o ficando mais próximo de mim. Ele levou a mão até meu rosto e o levantou na sua direção.

-E estou brincando.

-Não. Você está certo. Eu devo cumprir suas ordens. Afinal sou só a empregada.

-Não para mim... – falou ele aproximando seu rosto do meu e me beijando nos lábios.

Eu o amava. Não havia como negar. Mas eu não podia. Eu era a empregada e ele o príncipe. Como eu podia continuar com isso? Um dia alguém ia descobrir e algo muito ruim iria acontecer.

Afastei delicadamente com as mãos e olhei nos olhos.

-Por favor... Isso não pode continuar.

-Por quê?

-Eu não posso mais fingir que nem te conheço na frente dos outros.

-Minha querida... Eu não sei o que fazer.

-Deve ir falar com sua mãe. Agora.

-Vou poder te ver mais tarde?

-Se você quiser... Eu estarei no jardim.

-Me espere lá.

Ele aproximou seu rosto novamente, mas eu desviei o meu. Abri a porta e sai o deixando para trás. Fui direto para o jardim e fiquei esperando por ele.

"**We're leaving here tonight.**

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite._

_  
_**There's no need to tell anyone**

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros,_

**  
They'd only hold us down**

_eles apenas nos atrasariam_**.**

**  
So by the morning's light**

_Então, pela luz do dia,_

_  
_**We'll be half way to anywhere**

_nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,_

**  
Where love is more than just your name**

**  
**_onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome."_

Sentada em uma velho tronco de árvore, que havia caido há muito , fiquei esperando por Neji. Já faziam duas horas que ele estava conversando com os pais. Muito tempo para mim...

O Jardim era um lugar muito especial para nós. Foi lá o lugar em que ele me beijou pela primeira vez. Era lá onde aconteciam nossos encontros secretos. Eu ainda não entendia porque ele havia me escolhido. Talvez eu fosse a única pessoa que o entendesse completamente. Eu sempre sabia o que estava se passando dentro dele. Sempre. E eu era a única que com quem ele não era frio e ríspido.

Fiquei olhando para o horizonte até que o avistei vindo na minha direção. Não estava com uma expressão boa. Ele veio até mim e sentou do meu lado. Não falou nada, só pegou minha mão e a apertou carinhosamente.

-Más notícias? –perguntei sem olhar para ele.

-Sim e não. Qual você quer ouvir primeiro?

-A boa.

-Meu pai vai me passar a coroa.

-Você vai ser rei...

-Mas para isso eu vou ter que me casar.

-Com quem? –perguntei com a voz tremendo.

-Não sei. Eles disseram que vão escolher uma boa princesa.

-Quanto tempo?

-Dois meses.

Abaixei minha cabeça e senti as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar. Sempre soube. Mas não pensei que fosse me sentir assim. Eu ia perde-lo. Para sempre. Neji me puxou para perto e me abraçou muito forte. Passei os braços em seus ombros e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. –ele disse.

-Não, não vai. Eu não quero perder você. Eu te amo.

-Eu também não quero perdê-la. Eu a amo...

-Mas o que vamos fazer?

-Eu não sei. Esperar.

-Esperar? – falei me afastando e olhando para ele. –Nós não podemos esperar Neji. Em dois meses você vai estar casado. Em dois meses você vai ser rei.

-Eu não posso deixar de ser rei Tenten.

-Eu sei. Mas eu também não posso continuar assim.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Defina suas prioridades. Faça sua escolha.

-Eu não posso.

-Então você já fez sua escolha. –disse me levantando e olhado para o céu. Já estava escurecendo. – Eu tenho que ir agora.

-Tenten...

-Até a hora do jantar.

Me virei e corri para o castelo. Eu não queria que ele me seguisse e ele não o fez. Eu ainda chorava. Meu coração doia. Corri por todo o jardim e não olhei para trás.

"**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**

_Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu._

_  
_**No one knows who we are there**

_Ninguém sabe quem somos lá._

**All I want is to give my life only to you**

_Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você_

**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**

_Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar._

**Let's run away, I'll take you there**

**  
**_Vamos fugir, te levarei lá."_

Fiquei do lado da mesa enquanto eles jantavam. Não olhei para Neji, embora a todo o momento ele buscasse meu olhar.

-Está preocupado com algo? –perguntou a rainha à Neji.

-Não.

-Não se preocupe com nada. Eu e seu pai já estamos organizando tudo. Não é verdade querido?

-Sim. –respondeu o rei sorrindo. – Já estou com uma lista de princesas. Quem sabe você não deva ver.

-Eu gosto da princesa Hanuro Sakura. – disse a rainha rindo. –Ela é bonita.

-Há também a princesa Ino. Parece ser uma boa princesa.

Eu ouvia tudo lutando para não deixar cair as lágrimas que molhavam meus olhos. Neji não dizia nada só balançava a cabeça em concordância.

-Tudo bem mãe. Mas será que podemos falar nisso outra hora?

-Como quiser. Mas precisa se apressar em escolher uma noiva.

-Já entendi.

Eu não estava me sentindo bem. Minhas pernas tremiam e com muito esforço eu conseguia me manter de pé. Minha cabeça girava e meu peito doía.

-Senhora. –chamei

-O que foi Tenten?

-Eu posso me retirar?

-Está se sentindo bem?

-Sim. – menti – Só estou cansada.

-Tudo bem. Pode ir.

Curvei-me e sai da sala de jantar. Fui direto para meu pequeno quarto. Troquei rapidamente de roupa para dormir. Antes peguei uma folha de papel e me sentei na cama apoiando o papel na pequena cômoda. Comecei a escrever.

"_Querido Neji,_

_Talvez eu tenha sido dura demais com você. Talvez eu também deva entender você, como sempre fiz. Mas é tudo tão difícil para mim. Eu sempre soube que esse dia ia chegar. Se eu soubesse que ia chegar tão cedo, tentaria não me apaixonar por você. Mas isso seria muito difícil, já que me apaixonei por você na primeira vez que o vi._

_Desde que você disse que me amava, você se lembra?, eu venho sonhado com você. Todas as noites eu sonho com nós dois juntos. Sem ninguém para atrapalhar, sem precisar se esconder._

_Agora isso é apenas um sonho distante. Posso te contar meu o último sonho que eu tive? Sonhei com um para nós dois. Ninguém sabia quem nós éramos. Sonho tolo, não?_

_Eu não posso mais ficar aqui. Não suportaria vê-lo com outra pessoa. Por isso estou indo embora. Não sei para onde. Mas tenho que ficar longe de você. Acredite será melhor para todos assim. Eu estarei indo embora amanhã antes do sol nascer. Se você quiser ir comigo estarei te esperando. Talvez nós possamos encontrar esse lugar juntos. Se você não vier eu vou entender. Por favor, não me procure agora. Eu amo você Neji. Sempre vou amar. Acredite nisso._

_Com todo o amor do mundo, Tenten."_

Dobrei a carta e subi as escadas pela última vez. Parei em frente ao quarto dele e respirei profundamente. Talvez nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo. Apertei a carta na mão e joguei por baixo da porta, corri e me tranquei no quarto. Lágrimas caiam do meu rosto. Mas de nada adiantava chorar. Tudo agora dependia de Neji.

"**We're leaving here tonight**

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite._

**There's no need to tell anyone**

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros,_

**They'd only hold us down**

_eles apenas nos atrasariam_.

**So by the morning's light**

_Então, pela luz do dia,_

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

_nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,_

**Where no one needs a reason**

**  
**_Onde ninguém precisa de um motivo"_

Acordei ainda de madrugada. Estava escuro lá fora. Levantei-me depressa e arrumei meu quarto. Troquei de roupa, a melhor que eu tinha que era um vestido azul escuro e branco. Ele estava um pouco velho e precisava de alguns reparos. Vesti-o e peguei uma capa negra.

Eu não sabia para onde eu iria. Não tinha família e nem ninguém fora do castelo. Mas eu não podia ficar mais ali. Não iria agüentar ver uma princesa o abraçando e o beijando. Sentei em minha cama tentando organizar os pensamentos. Eu nunca devia ter me apaixonado por ele. Nunca... Mas era impossível. Ele era gentil comigo, me tratava bem e ficava sempre por perto, quando não tinha ninguém vendo. Ele foi a pessoa que melhor me tratou quando eu cheguei ao castelo, aos 12 anos. Já haviam passado seis anos desde aquela data.

Levantei-me e fiquei pensando. E se ele não viesse? E se ele não me quisesse mais? Tentei não pensar nisso. Tentei lembrar como fora o nosso primeiro beijo. Ah... Seria difícil de esquecer...

Flashback

_Sentada no jardim eu brincava com as flores. Gostava das azuis. As mesmas que Neji. Nós tínhamos gostos muito parecidos. O sol estava um pouco forte, por isso eu achei bom quando uma sombra cobriu as flores. Olhei para o lado e vi Neji olhando para mim. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e pegou uma das flores._

_-Nunca vai se cansar dessas flores Tenten?_

_-Não. Nunca vou me cansar delas._

_-Você não está um pouco grandinha para ficar brincando?_

_-Ora, se eu estou você também está..._

_-Está me chamando de velho?_

_-Se a carapuça serviu..._

_-Eu vou te mostrar quem é velho._

_Ele me empurrou na grama e começou a me fazer cócegas. Eu não parava de rir._

_-Por favor, Neji, pare!_

_-Não vou parar até você pedir desculpas._

_-Nunca!_

_-Então... – falou ele ainda me fazendo cócegas._

_-Pare, por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa! –falei rindo._

_-Qualquer coisa? –perguntou ele sério._

_-Qualquer coisa. Eu juro._

_Ele ficou sério e parou a brincadeira. Ficou olhando em meus olhos e me puxou do chão me forçando a olhar para ele._

_-O que foi Neji? –perguntei._

_Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e o trouxe para perto do seu._

_-Me beije. –disse ele_

_-O que? –perguntei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem._

_-Você disse qualquer coisa. Quero que me beije. Agora._

_-Você só pode estar brincando._

_-Não estou._

_-Eu não vou fazer isso!_

_-Então eu faço._

_-O que eu n... –foi interrompida quando ele colou seus lábios nos meus. Fechei meus olhos e deixei que ele me beijasse._

_-Eu te amo. – falou ele baixinho se afastando._

_-Eu também..._

Fim do flashback

Sorri ao me lembrar disso. Isso havia acontecido há dois anos. Balancei a cabeça expulsando essas memórias. Peguei minhas coisas e sai pela porta. Sai do castelo sem ninguém me ver. Pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei antes de sentir uma mão segurar meu pulso.

"**Forget this life, come with me**

_Esqueça essa vida,__ venha comigo._

**Don't look back you're safe now.**

_Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora._

**Unlock your heart, drop your guard.**

_Destranque seu coração, abaixe a guarda._

**No one's left to stop you.**

_Não há mais ninguém para te parar._

**Forget this life, come with me.**

_Esqueça essa vida,__ venha comigo._

**Don't look back you're safe now.**

_Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora._

**Unlock your heart, drop your guard.**

_Destranque seu coração, abaixe a guarda._

**No one's left to stop you now.**

_Não há mais ninguém para te parar agora."_

Com o coração batendo forte olhei para trás.

-Ne... Neji?

Ele não disse nada. Só se aproximou mais e me abraçou forte. Soltei minhas coisas no chão e o abracei.

-Você ia embora sem mim? –perguntou ele

-Você não apareceu. E ontem você disse...

-Ontem eu era um garoto. Um garoto imaturo. Hoje eu sou um homem. E não quero reino algum se não puder ter você do meu lado.

-Mas, seus pais...

-Eu deixei uma carta explicando tudo. Minha prima Hinata vai poder governar já que ela já está casada.

-Você não pode desistir de tudo isso. Não pude desistir da sua felicidade.

-Você é minha felicidade.

-Neji...

-Esqueça essa vida e venha comigo.

-Mais e se alguém nos ver?

-Ninguém vai nos parar agora.

-Tem certeza que quer isso? Por que se você for não terá mais volta.

-Tenho certeza de quero ficar com você até o dia da minha morte.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também.

Ele andou um pouco e depois se virou para mim e sorriu me estendendo a mão.

-Pegue minha mão e não olhe para trás.

-Não vou olhar. Tudo o que eu quero está bem à minha frente.

"**We're leaving here tonight**

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite._

**There's no need to tell anyone**

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros,_

**They'd only hold us down**

_eles apenas nos atrasariam._

**So by the morning's light**

_Então, pela luz do dia,_

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

_nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,_

**Where love is more than just your name**

_onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome__."_

Andamos por toda a noite. A luz do dia já brilhava. Ainda segurando a mão de Neji eu ria. Finalmente nós estávamos juntos. Não precisávamos ter medo de nada e nem de ninguém.

-Do que você ri tanto?

-De nada. Só estou feliz. E você? Também está feliz?

-Eu? Bem... Eu deixei meu reino, meus pais e deixei de casar com uma princesa. Deixei tudo isso para ficar junto da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. É, eu estou feliz.

-Você é tão bobo! – falei o empurrando e correndo pelo campo coberto de flores azuis.

E correu atrás de mim e me jogou no chão, caindo ao meu lado.

-Estou me lembrando de uma coisa. – falou ele sorrindo

-Do que?

-Aquela vez que eu fiz cócegas em você...

-Sei...

-E você pediu para parar.

-Eu me lembro.

-Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para que eu parasse.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

-Eu disse que queria que você me beijasse.

-Isso foi muito feio da sua parte.

-Mas fui eu que beijei você... E não o contrário.

-E?

-Estou cobrando aquele beijo que você me deve.

-E se eu não quiser?

-Eu vou te beijar assim mesmo.

-Você é um bobo Hyuuga Neji! – falei e logo depois o abracei empurrando-o na grama.

Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer depois. Não sabia o que nós faríamos. Não sabia para onde iríamos. Mas quer saber? Do lado dele eu iria para _qualquer lugar..._

_**Fim**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais uma song-shot. Eu adorei escrever essa. Achei que ficou diferente do que eu escrevo. Mas ficou bonita não é? Sinceramente eu acho que essa é uma das melhores que já escrevi!

Obrigado por quem tem comentado! Mandem pedidos de músicas!

Mandem reviews!

Obrigada por lerem e até a próxima!

Beijos,

_Miuky-chan..._


End file.
